


DARKNESS UNTOLD™

by JazamineL



Series: DARKNESS UNTOLD [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Plot, Action & Romance, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Origin Story, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Badass, Biology, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blue Eyed Wolves, Blushing, Bonding, Breeding, Castles, Claiming Bites, Cock Worship, Courting Rituals, Courtship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Demons, Drama & Romance, Dresses, Dysfunctional Family, Earth, Enemies, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Flirting, Forbidden Love, Forests, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Full Moon, Full Shift Werewolves, Gentle Kissing, Girl Power, Grooming, Half-Human, Half-Vampires, Healing, Hunters, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kidnapping, Kindness, King of Werewolves, Kings & Queens, Kinks, Kissing, Knotting, Licking, Light Angst, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love Bites, Love/Hate, M/M, Magic, Marking, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Moon, Mating Rituals, Mild Blood, Minor Character Death, Modern Royalty, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Near Death Experiences, Nebraska, Neck Kissing, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Clans (Warriors), Original Fiction, POV Original Character, Pack, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pack Politics, Panty Kink, Partners to Lovers, Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Mate, Princes & Princesses, Punishment, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Royalty, Rutting, Scent Marking, Sex, Shower Sex, Slayers, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Smut, Snow, Snow and Ice, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers, Supernatural Elements, Supernatural Hunters, True Love, True Mates, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampires, War, Werewolf Biology, Werewolf Bites, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Healing, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Politics, Werewolf Reveal, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf Turning, Werewolves, Wolf Pack, Wolves, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2020-07-28 05:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazamineL/pseuds/JazamineL
Summary: In the Dark of the Night a secret war rages... Between Inhumans and their Slayers. A world where in the Dark, creatures like no other rule the Night.Vanessa is a small town girl different from any other. She spends her days distracting herself from the fact that her mother abandoned her until one night her life changes and she is  introduced to a World Untold to her.In the shadows of the Lincoln Forest, lies the Coven and their Great King. Nathaniel, is a male like no other and will do anything to protect and serve his Kingdom. It is his duty to give an heir for the throne, alas Nathaniel does not want a mate and puts duty before love. However, when the Saya of his Race brings her strong will, human daughter into his territory, he has to decide if letting her stay is the safest choice he has ever taken. And must learn the true meaning of Love.Unbeknownst to what is clawing within her, Vanessa is forced into their world and forced to trust her new-found mother and the King of Shifters. His species interests her but, his Dark grace draws her in. She must now find who she is all over again and face the troubles that hide in the Darkness.Book one of the DARKNESS UNTOLD Series by JazamineLake ©®





	1. Notice

* * *

** _ DEDICATION _ **

_ **To my True Family ** _   
_ **I love you guys with my whole heart. May God continue to bless us all. And look over us.** _

_ **To Vanessa ** _ [Rosalina_](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Rosalina_Lopezxx) [Lopezxx](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Rosalina_Lopezxx)  
_ **I have someone in my life who I honour so much that every hurt she feels is inflicted on me as well as every hope she holds strengthens me. She is fearfully and wonderfully made; uniquely imperfectly perfect. She is my best friend and sister, Vanessa. ** _  
_ **Thank you for everything. ** _

_ **To Ash ** _  
_ **You are not short. You just live in a big world. ** _

_ **To Ms Sawak ** _  
_ **Sometimes the questions are complicated and the answers are simple. Thank you for helping me in my dreams. ** _

To Lin [Thema_15](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Thema_15)  
_**Never stop believing in yourself. As I believe in you. **_

_ **And to my Followers and Readers. ** _  
_ **Only love lets us see normal things in extraordinary ways. ** _  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**COPYRIGHT**   
  


**HOT DESIRES™**  
**DARKNESS UNTOLD™**  
**THE COLD DARK™**  
**UNTAMED DESIRES™(on Tap)**

  
  
  
  
  


**©2018 and forever by** [ **smexyndjfnf** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/smexyndjfnf) [ **JazamineLake** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/JazamineLake)  
**j** **aziamysan.29@gmail.com **  
**This is a work of fiction.**  
**All rights reserved, including right of reproduction in whole or in **any part** in any form. Any part of this book and or series copied without the writer's permission is to be reported immediately. **  
**All characters, places, incidents, events and the plot is of the author's imagination. Any resemblance to an actual event, locales or persons, living or dead, are entirely coincidental.**

_ **Thank you, Jazz** _

** ❗IMPORTANT❗ **

**Please read the following!**

**All rights reserved ®© by **

**2** **019 and forever. **

**⚠⚠❗❗WARNING. ❗❗⚠⚠**

**My series will include some extent of maturity that**   
**Will not be suited for certain ages.**

**Thank you for understanding.**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Something to help you read this~

**GLOSSARY**

**⚠Please read, is mandatory to understand throughout the series. ⚠**

~  
  
  
  
  
  


**Gods; **the perfect and all-powerful beings or spirits responsible for the creation of Life. They are merciful and understanding with great knowledge. They are worshipped and praised proudly.

**_The God; _**Creator of life and the universe. He put forward everything that is known and bestowed it upon each to watch and bless. Supreme Ruler of Mankind and the young Gods. The father of all things. Birthed in and from Nothingness, he carries many names and breathed life into the Earth and its inhabitants. Known as Emmanuel or Father. He is the holder of the Power Penaggal. ( Creation and Giver of Life) ✔

**Angel;** the winged creatures created by God. Serves their maker as messengers, guardians and protectors. ✔

**Humans; **(homo sapiens) weak and small-minded beings created by God. They are fragile and live for a hundred years, though many die earlier. ✔

**_Demon;_** deadly beings with sly tricks and impeccable manipulative skills. They live upwards three hundred years and feed on souls, sin, fear and human/inhuman blood.

**Eris;** the Goddess of Earth, Pixies, Elves and Fairies. Mother Earth. She is responsible for the creation of Pixies, Elves and Faires. Holder of the power Ellgard. Birthed from The God.   
**Pixies; **mystical and mischievous childlike creatures baring a short stature.  
**Elves;** pointed ear creations of magic and exceed in archery. They are a swift and intelligent race.   
**Fairy;** similar to that of a pixie, this creature has beautiful wings and lives a Mythical realm. A form of a spirit.✔

  
**Axis; **the beautiful mythical gardens where the God Izedore and Goddess Tatania subsides.   
  


°~°  
  
  


**_Izedore;_** the Mythical God responsible for the creation of Vampires. Known as the God of Stars and Vampires, holder of the power Ileon. He is all-knowing and seeing, the father of the race.   
Vampires; survive on the blood of their own kind. They are born with their abilities. Each has different powers, many control and manipulate elements and forces. Few have Familiars, very powerful spirits. They read minds, manipulate at will and teleport. Have acute senses, strength, agility and rapid healing abilities.   
They, of course, possesses fangs to Drink blood, mark and mate.   
If mated or Marked, they can help partner heal by Drinking from the healthiest and they receive a tribal marking that ends on the ring finger as a sign of their bond or connection to each other.   
Vampires cannot convert a human though there are rare cases of inbreeding. They only take one mate in a lifetime and live to over five hundred years. Can be killed by fire and silver. They aren't exactly immune to the sun. They can be weakened by it if not fed, as well as salt. Although, Hunting in darkness is better for them.  
Vampires may seem cultured but, are wild. Males bond faster than females and are aggressive. Vampires are ranked in royalty. Eg. Duke, Lords, Counts, etc.

_**Salam(Salem);**_ the leader of the Vampire Warriors.   
_**Sala(salla);**_ the mate of the Salam. Her purpose is to produce another Salam or Sala.

_**Axuss;**_ the leader of the Shifters Warriors. He is bred and born for the title, coming from a long line of strong families. He trains and enhances the Soldiers' powers and leads them in the battle against the enemy.

**_Axum_**; the strongest and most powerful Shifter Warriors bred and trained to protect Kingdom and species.   
  
  
  
  


**°^°**  
  
  
  


_**Tatania;**_ the Mythical Moon Goddess responsible for the creation of Shifter or, otherwise known as Werewolves(Lycanthrope). Goddess of the Moon and Lycans. She is all-seeing, knowing and powerful. The blood sister of Izadore and known as the moon Goddess, Luna. Baring the power of Lunik (lune- ick).   
_**Shifters; **_otherwise known as Werewolves(Lycans), they survive on the blood of their kind. They are born with their abilities but, it isn't until their First Turning, which occurs during their mid-teens to early twenties, that they unlock their true potential, meaning their Animal. Be it a Bear, Lion or _Wolf_, which is more common. Each has different powers, many control and manipulate elements and forces. Werewolves hunt in packs and hunt best at night, especially on a full moon. They can read minds, teleport at will, have acute senses, strength and agility with night vision and rapid healing abilities. If mated or Marked, the can lick one's wounds to heal and receive signature markings or tattoos that end on their ring finger as a sign of their bond or connection to one another. Very few can bare Familiars, powerful spirits. They are normally led in packs and still do. They are many small packs throughout the world. Each pack is either very different or the same.   
Some packs are Traditional; they live far from humans and stick to their culture. Domestic; packs live among humans and live like them. They tend to have an Alpha male and the alpha's mate. Packs fight mostly at night. Males tend to bond faster than females and are aggressive. They may seem cultured but, deep down, Shifters are wild, especially males.  
Males go through a Heating that comes five years after the First Turning and then every 25 or thirty years, thereafter. They cannot convert humans through blood transfusion, though there are rare cases of inbreeding. In Shifter form, they can take forms of several predators[one most prominent will be the host's spirit animal] : Wolves (different types. Eg. Grey Wolf, tundra wolf, etc), Bears( grizzly, polar, black, colors can be altered), Jaguar, Cheetah, Lion, Tigers and Foxes, Bobcats, Mountains lions and Vultures, Eagles and Hawks, even Snakes and reptiles. Etc. Even many mythical or extinct predators.  
They also have fangs for Drinking. They live upwards five hundred years. They rarely take more than one mate in a lifetime. They can only be killed by Mercury and or Pure Blessed Silver and then burnt. Mistletoe and wolfsbane are also weaknesses.

_**The Turning**_; an extremely dangerous time for young Inhumans. (For a Werewolf or Shifter, the first time they shift, they are finding their Spirit Animal) And for others to learn their powers or purpose. After turning, they unlock their potential. Does not occur with Vampires. ✔

_**The Heating;**_ A term used to signify a time in a males life where he will have extreme urges to mate and reproduce. They give off massively strong pheromones and if not mated, they can find their mates on that day or ease themselves. The heat lasts about 10 to 24 hours. If a male is serviced during his heat, he will have a 'breeding knot' and impregnate his mate or the potential server. Does not occur with Vampires. ✔

**_Ease; _**easing themselves requires a pill or syringe that put them in a daze or saturated state during the period of the heating.✔

**_Pack_**; a group of wolves that live and hunt together and are led by an Alpha male or female.

Pack Ranking~   
  
  
  
  


**Higher rankers-**

_**Alpha~**_ the big leader~ no one outranks him and all obeys and respects him.

_**Alpha mate~**_ second in command and leads mostly the females and the young (pups). Higher than a Beta, lower than the Alpha.

_**Beta~**_ the trusted one/s. Helps the alpha in keeping order.

**_Sentinel~ _**head messenger and intelligence. filled with wisdom and renowned strength. Respected by the alpha and all pack members. Members of the Axiom.

_**Delta~**_ lower than a beta only needed if the pack is too big. Usually the Saya or Sayon.

_**Assassin~**_ spies for the pack. Kills even.

**Middle rankers-**

_**Lead warrior| Axuss(aux-us)~**_ the lead warrior is like a general, the captain of all the warriors. He leads them into a battle and trains them all.

**_Warrior/Axum(aux-um)~_** protects the pack.

_**Lead Hunter~**_ lead Hunter is the captain of all the hunters. He trains them all to hunt for the pack.

_**Hunters~ **_they find food for the pack.

_**Lead Scout~ **_the general of the scouts. He trains them to hunt for small animals and walk ahead.

_**Scouts~**_ they walk ahead to make sure the way is safe and help with hunting. But, beware, they can be very dangerous.

_**Subordinates~**_ the neutral ones, pack members.

_**Pup watchers| Guardians~ **_don't be fooled, yes, they are babysitters for the pack but, they are also the most vicious of all. They watch the pups will their parents are either hunting or fighting. 

  
**_Pups_**~ young/ newly Turned shifter or baby Shifters.

_**None rankers- Omegas~**_ the lowest of the dynamics. 

^~^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Submissive;_** most relationships have a submissive female and in other cases, male. Subs are said to be weaker than the Dominant ranking male or female.   
**_Dominant;_** the higher ranking male or female in the relationship. Responsible for caring for his or her mate and or young. Doms are more aggressive and larger.

_**The Drinking; **_this reference is used for explaining when a Shifter or Vampire feeds.

_**Vasthal(vas-thal); **_the mother language that most Inhumans were born to speak.✔

_**Coven Country; **_the Haven where Shifters subside, protected by the King of Shifters, Nathaniel Roirdon Lycidius and a magical myst that borders the territory between humans, protecting them also from Slayers. Not all Inhumans subside in the coven. Shifters live in packs and vampires live normal lives. Other creatures try to do the same.

-

**_Gysen(guy sin);_** the sly and evil God of Selfishness and Greed which tricks humans to sell their souls to him. He creates soulless Slayers known as Exhors.

_**Abyx(abix); **_the non-temporal realm where the Gysen sends the souls he's stolen.

_**Exhor(x-or); **_a human who has sold its soul to the Gysen in return for power. They kill and hunt the Inhuman race. They don't need to sleep or eat and are incredibly pale. Known as slayers, they don't fear death or pain. Said to be mindless but, aren't and have no hearts, technically are already dead.   
They can only be killed by beheading and burning, otherwise, are ageless. Their bodies disintegrate after a few hours. Water can help speed up this process. They have a weakness, as any normal body, they cannot survive without the heart or brain, so torture works.   
_**Elders; **_an aged Exhor, living for centuries, with great knowledge.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_0_0_

**_Talan; _**a marked or mated female Inhuman. When marked they receive a special mark and or scent. (Imprint)   
_**Talin**_; a marked or mated male Inhuman. When marked or mated they received a special mark and or scent. (Imprint)✔

_**Axiom(Aux-iom); **_the council made up of Purebreds. Including the King and Queen. Mostly Lords, Alphas and Betas, Dukes, Counts and higher-ups.

_**The Sias; **_females sent to or abandoned, so they learn how to be proper ladies by their families. They don't all have pure and aristocratic blood and are used for either breeding, Mating, feeding or healing purposes.  
**_Malions;(mahl- ee- ons)_**males sent to or abandoned so they learn how to be proper gentlemales by their families. They don't all have pure and aristocratic blood and are used for either breeding, Mating, feeding or healing purposes.

_**The Sayanah(zay- Anna) **_or _**Saya(zaya); **_a female responsible for raising unwanted young females and looking after them. They are then mated or used for Drinking. The saya is well respected and known of pure blood.  
_**The Sayon(zay- on);**_ A male responsible for raising unwanted young males. They tend to be of strong and pureblood so, are used for breeding and or Drinking. The sayon is well respected and known.

_**Aran (ah-ran);**_ a reincarnation and or half breed.✔

_**Descendio(Desee-en-dio);**_ the process in which we take a reincarnation or half breed and attempt to make them into full bred. This can be life-threatening. ✔

**_Lansen (lan-sn); _**an unmarked or unmated male or female inhuman. ✔

_**Freshling; **_An unturned Inhuman. ✔

_**Youngling; **_a young inhuman, a child or young(s). ✔

_**Uno(You-no);**_ baby boy, boy, my boy, my baby boy(s).  
_**Una(You-na);**_ baby girl, girl, my girl, my baby girl(s). ✔

_**Vaso; **_mother. Submissive parent.   
_**Sire; **_father. Dominant parent.   
_**Vasi; **_godparent. ✔

**_Lyah (Leah);_** sister. Sister in law.

_**Loren;**_ brother. Brother in law. ✔

_**Nebu (neh-bu); **_male cousin, nephew, grandson, brother in law(s).   
_**Neba (neh-ba);**_ female cousin, niece, granddaughter, daughter in law(s).✔

_**Gala (ga-lah); **_great grandmother, grandmother, great aunt.   
_**Galo (gallow);**_ great grandfather, grandfather, great uncle.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


•~•Terms•~•  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_**Avi**_; love, loves.   
**_Avia;_** I love you. Love you.

_**Amare;**_ Mate, mine. ✔

**_Zalah (sah-lay) or Zal(Sal);_** darling, dear darling, darling one, my darling, darling love✔

_**Dahne(Dane);**_ (neutral) dear, dear one, dearest, dearest one, dear love, dearest love, my dearest love, dear sweetheart, my dear.   
_**Dhan (Dan);**_ dearest friend, dear friend,✔

_**Naru (Nah- rue);**_ sweetheart, my sweetheart, sweetheart dearest. ✔

_**Lani(lan-ee);(**_neutral) lover, my lover, my love, loved one lovely one, lovely, my lovelies, my loves.✔

_**Vesta(Vess-tah);**_ Beloved, my beloved, beloved mate, beloved one, ✔

_**Ryanh (Ryan);**_ treasure, treasured one, treasured, my treasure, treasured love, treasured mate. Treasured friend.✔

_**Phloros (flow-ross); **_a term meaning an inhuman is deadly. ✔  
  
  
  
  


-_-

**Mage; **otherwise known as an elemental. They have the power to manipulate and produce the elements of nature.

**Magick;** old and strong power used by wizards and early Shifters.

**Hybrid;** the cursed ones, born that of two separate species and given unnatural strengths or powers. 

* * *

** Thanks for all those that took the time to read this. Took me forever to write. Love to all.😘 **


	2. PT.1

** Dear readers and followers, **

**Welcome to the 3rd edited version of Darkness Untold.** _ **   
** _

**I have big dreams for this book. So I will be updating and editing a lot. Please be warned. Excuse any random changes as I working to make this book almost perfect. ** ** From now on, 28/8/2019, I will be updating this book every Thursday. See my profile for more info on the schedule and leave the love!  ** **Thank you. Enjoy this Chapter! (*＾＾*)//**

* * *

The Toyota pulled into the driveway. 

Nessa's childhood home was a red brick house, a thirty-minute drive away from Lincoln. It sat between bare trees that cast narrow shadows while snow fell. There were four large windows with dormers and a red door. A chimney was on the far left of the white-trimmed roof. Outside lights hung by the door, lighting the walkway. Nessa stepped out the car and made her way to the door, then knocked and waited. She fixed her slightly baggy sweater, rubbing her hands together because of the cold weather. Her clothes were the most comfortable thing she could find in her closet, as she didn't want to freeze. Her jeans were blue and the grey fur boots she wore matched with her sweater that was tucked into her waistband. 

Vanessa checked the time on her Samsung just as the door swung open, revealing her Step-mother, Simone. Simone was the mother of her Step-sister and best friend, Amelia. 

Simone was about her height with short dark hair and a soft smile, "Well, hello Nessa. We're expecting you."

"I know, I just wanted to visit. Is Dad home?"

"Right here, baby girl."

Rick Anderson was in his late forties and had peppered dark hair with Vanessa's grey eyes. Her Dad gave Simone a kiss to the cheek and then took Nessa into a hug.

"Missed you, Ness." He pushed her hair back as they stepped into the warmth of the house, "What have you been up to, I haven't seen you since your birthday."

"Oh, y' know how work is Dad."

It wasn't a lie. Even since the church incident in March, Vanessa had dived into her work. In March, their community church was burned down. Father Bane, their local priest was inside when the fire started. Their local authorities found that the fire was started intentionally and have been searching for the responsible arsonists. It wasn't only that, under the church, they found a used jail cellar with a desk area. It was Nessa's job to find out all she could and recently, she had learned that there was an underground, hidden jail cellar beneath the church. This discovery had raised questions among the community. And Nessa was to find those answers. So for these past few months, she'd been burying herself in papers and reports at work. She had questions as well, like why did the church have cell and did Father Bane know? Why would someone want Father dead and what were the cells used for? She had not been assigned to this case until Vanessa walked right up to her supervisor and demanded she got the report. It was all a gut instinct, she just felt like this job would mean something. Like it mattered to her a lot more than she could understand. That's how Ness found herself buried in her work.

Simone heads into the kitchen, leaving the pair to catch up. As long as Vanessa had known Simone, she really didn't have a strong relationship with the woman. She was happy that her Dad found someone, yes and grateful for her sister, but she could never hold a good conversation, much less with Simone. It wasn't like she didn't like Simone, the woman was okay in her book, plus her Dad married her so, she respected Simone. And Simone was also an independent woman, which Nessa very much appreciated. Simone owned a quaint, little fashion shop in Lincoln and met her Dad when she was speeding to work one morning. To be more specific, Simone was pulled over by her Dad. 

Her Dad led her into the living room, where she played as a child and drew most of her time. The room wasn't any much different. It did have a new paint job, other than that, the grey sofa was still here, and the picture frames were still on the fireplace, with Dad's Officer badges hung above. Its soft apple core colour made her realise just how much she missed being home. They took a seat in the living room. 

"Yeah, I heard about what happened to Father Bain. Are you sure you can handle this, Vanessa? I don't want you getting involved in something dangerous."

"I'll be fine, Dad. "

"Ness, you and I both know that you always find yourself in something." He shakes his head, "I know this is your job, but can you just take your time and be careful. I can't lose you."

"You won't, I promise."

Her father smiled sadly, "I always knew you'd grow up and not need me as much, but try slowing down Nessa. Don't push yourself, okay?"

Vanessa spent the night at her father's. It had been so long since she spent time with her family, so she figured now would be a better time. That night, Nessa and her Dad watched some movies and fell asleep on the sofa. The next day they wasted it together. She cooked with Simone, helped her Dad with some designs and relaxed. She couldn't remember the last time she had fun with her dad. Over the years she'd been putting her job first, so it was a nice twist to finally get some free time.

Nessa never met her mother- her real mother and always felt something missing her life no matter how many times her father told her stories of what happened- ' She had to leave, princess.' 'She loved you but had to go.' However, Nessa knew the truth. If her mother did love her she wouldn't have left her and her father. But, she had her half-sister, Amelia. The girls had met when they were newly teens. At first, Ness expected her stepmom to be a stuck up golddigger yet, Marita proved that she loved Nessa's dad. They'd grown to love each in due time. 

"So you'll call tomorrow?" Dad asked as he opens the car door. 

"Of course, I promise." She kissed his cheek and hugged him once more before brushing back his ruffled brown hair. The sides had stripes of grey. "You're getting old, Dad." she teased. 

"Oh, pff!! Forget my hair." He whined. "See you next Sunday? "

"Yeah, at ten."

"Good. And tell, Simone I said bye. " 

"Of course. " 

Getting into the car, she started her trusty Toyota and drove off, her father waving in the distance. Now, it was back to work. 

Vanessa worked at Lincoln Journal Star, where she lived in Lincoln, Nebraska. Once she was back in the town, stuck in a bit of traffic, mostly due to the sudden heavy snow, she used this time to neaten herself up. Passing her fingers through her waves of light brown hair, she pastes cream on her skin and face. After another fifteen minutes, she was parked up at work, still ten minutes early. Greeting Paula at the information desk, then Sam at his clerk desk, Nessa went past the manager's office to her cubicle. Lara Mitchell, Vanessa's work partner was there waiting with a smile. 

"Hey, girly. How was it at dads'? " 

"Morning to you too, Lara." 

"Yeah, yeah morning to you too, honey." Lara took her seat at her cubicle, "So, did you enjoy your weekend?"

Nessa could not hide her smile. She'd known Lara for the three years she'd worked here. Lara was a short, sweet, funny woman with short blonde hair and brown eyes. She was the first friend that Ness had made on her job. Lara like her spirit and supported her more than most people did. 

"Yes, I actually did. Dad and I did some catching up. I hung out with my stepmom as well. It was... pretty fun." 

"Good, I'm glad it went well. My parents are total pains. " 

"Oh, you shouldn't say that. "  
  
  


"If you met them, you'd know- ohh!! " Lara cut herself short. "Look who's here!! "   
  
  
  


* * *

Rain.

In the November cold, the wolf could still tell that rain would be coming soon. All just by the drop in temperature within several minutes. Standing in the shadows of pine trees that were dusted by the previous snowfall, the wolf was tall and pitch black, all except for his eyes. His legs were tough with muscle beneath sleek fur which covers his entire body. The clouds then began to gather above, rumbling lowly as the wind picked up, causing the tres to sway and bristle with the wind. A low sound escaped past his lips as his fur shifted in the wind and snow crunched underneath his large paws. Those paws shifted on the ground softly, anticipation in his bones. Prominent blue eyes scanned afore him while a wet nose sniffed the air any sign of soulless. Beside him, his fellow brothers stood awaiting their orders. Their thick coats kept them warm and camouflaged in the dark. 

"They are close," the black wolf rasped, his voice strong and deep. "Stand guard, Shifters."

The great wolves dressed back, ears drawn back against their bulky heads as they respected their leader's order. Hidden in the thicket of trees, their furs on edge with some snarls escaping, but none dared moved. They were waiting, just outside the coven for their sworn enemies. Exhors were humans who had sold their souls in exchange for power. Basically undead, the had to be killed by beheading and for aeons have hunted the Inhuman race for the God Gysen. They felt no pain and knew no heartache, they are forced into a world they do not understand and are to kill for the sly Gysen. The soulless, as they were called by Shifters, were slaves to the God of Greed and Selfishness. Human beings were already weak and small-minded, once manipulated, they made a deal with a being of immense strength and wisdom, only to be forced into doing his bidding or suffer or eternity in his realm. They walked the earth, seemly normal humans, instead, the gave off a distinct difference- a smell to be exact. Exhors smelt rancid. To humans, they probably didn't bother them, but to Wolves, it signalled the that they were in danger. And they were, not only were Exhors practically dead, they had incredible strength and speed with the tools to kill Shifters. They were formidable foes. 

The great wolf raised its head as footsteps rang out in the far distance. Thundering against the earth gaining distance, their rancid scents of the _soulless_ stung the Shifters' noses. As the hellfire beat of _Exhors_ got louder, the wolves lowered their stances, ready to pounce. On his cue, the wolves he called his brothers lept from the trees and chaos broke out. Exhors bellowed and screamed when the wolves' latched onto their necks and tugged. Razor-sharp teeth, piercing flesh and think, dark blood sprayed onto the pure snow. The King, sunk its dagger-like teeth into the neck of his enemy. Black blood spewing from the punctures and fouling the wolf's mouth. Once the soulless stopped moving, the Shifter spits the bastard's blood out.

He was a Warrior, though bred to be a King, he felt the pain of his people and strived to provide and protect them, as it was his duty. He was born to lead and so he did. Not from a throne but, the battlefield where he thrived and assisted the way he could. All his years as a king, the Wolf had learnt one thing; he didn't like to sit back. He abhorred being on that throne, seated and comfortable as others served a true purpose and his natural intuition slowly died. So, against the Council and the Laws, he shifted and fought with his Warrior brothers. Experiencing a sense of responsibility and respect for them while finding his true calling under the Moon. 

Though they may fight to protect what they cared about, nevertheless they had caused countless blood spell. Even if it was the blood of the soulless, it mattered as if it was the blood of the innocent. And they have fought with their common enemy for thousands of years. The eradication of Exhors was a necessity for Inhumans as they endangered them. All were tired as bodies of the Exhors began to decay around them. Once the water had touched their dead bodies, it decayed, foul scents stinging the Shifters' snouts as it rose, the liquid fishing as it touched the bodies, leaving nothing behind. As skilled killers, trained by none other than his trusted friend, they were all taught and bred to be clever and deadly.

The Black Wolf, the Alpha Male, said unto his Pack warriors,"This is a Victory, Shifters! We have lost our brethren but, we have triumphed! We are weak as one, but together we are strong! Together we are pack! "   
  
  


The clouds above had dispersed, the air becomes humid and cold against wet fur. The Black Wolf threw back his head, dark fur bristling in the night's wind. Big paws soaked with the thickness of Soulless' blood and his hefty dark tail behind him. And let out his call of a mourning victory, to the darkened night. One by one, the wolves, his Warriors, all bloodied and exhausted, joined their King in a howl of triumph, loss of brothers and pain, under the glimmering light of the Silvery Moon. 

* * *

Ace cursed himself softly as he sat in the black Chevy Cruze. He really hoped she was here... And she wouldn't turn him down again. Couldn't stop thinking about her. Ever since she showed up at the crime scene two months ago, he'd been hooked. There was just something about her, maybe it was just an instant attraction or something else but, he wanted to find out.

  
  


"Damn it, Andrew! You can do this!" He told himself. "You've shot countless criminals and interrogate several perps. What was so frickin' hard bout asking out a woman?!"   
  


_' But not just any woman, fool. '_ His thought said. _' And you know it. She's rejected the offer twice, already. She obviously not interested. Why do you think she'll accept this time? ' _  
  
  


"Cause thrice the charm-why the hell am I talking to myself?! "

Jumping out the Cruze, Ace traced his steps for the third time this month. He didn't change from working last night like he'd did the first two times. He was himself. And he was a slight workaholic with some problems that only he could solve. Black pants, grey shirt, g-shock watch on his wrist, black shoes. His auburn hair a mess from leaving the window down while driving. A slight beard was forming on his jawline while his dark green eyes burned with a strange hope. A police badge on his hip and an automatic, black, SIG Glock right next to it. 

_'Turn around, fool_ _.'_   
  
  


'_** No! No giving up, now! ' **_  
  
  


' _You're a total sap for falling hard. ' _  
  


Getting closer, he passed the Manager's office and he saw her at her cubicle like he did the first two times. She seemed to be talking with a work partner.   
  


_' Damn! ' _he cursed inside._ ' You fell hard. So fucking hard! Well, she would be a suitable mate. If you didn't have one already.'_  
  
  


He was so close to agreeing but, he just shook off the odd title.   
  


Vanessa Anderson was gorgeous from head to toe. Long locks of light brown hair bounced with life as she moved. Her bright blue eyes made sapphires shit themselves and they seem to brighten as she laughed. Maybe it was a physical attraction but, Ace had like her smart mind and curiosity as well. She was the only woman that had rejected him and made him rethink his life choices. Could he see a future with her? She was as stubborn as him and hard willed, focusing on her work like would. He could not see her as just a girlfriend or one nightstand.

She was one to marry and buy a house for. He doubted that she was the housewife type, though and he completely agreed. He liked her strong will and independence. However, that wasn't just it. She had this presence; so calm and alluring. She, he could tell was different. She wasn't like any of the women he had been with. She, for some reason, made him chase after her like he was a teenager all over again, going after a high school crush. It was something he didn't know how to explain. But, he just knew he liked her for her personality. 

_' You're staring asshole. ' _   
  
  


"Hello, Officer McKenzie. " She greeted sweetly, looking up at him from her seat.

"Hi, "

_' Get it over with!'_ his thoughts snapped and he questioned his sanity for the hundredth time. 

"I was wondering... Nessa.. if you like to go out with me? Tonight? "

I mean, what did he have to lose? He would still have bodily and weird headaches afterwards and insurance to pay and a job to go to. He would still, unfortunately, lay awake at night again and contemplate life when she says no. And it wasn't like she could say anything worse than no. She wasn't the type to be mean and he could handle no. Well, maybe. It was different with her. But, if she did, he'd give up. It was rude and obnoxious to keep trying when she obviously didn't want anything to do with him. 

_'Sad sap.'_

* * *


	3. PT.2

** From now on, I will be updating this book every Thursday. See my profile for more and leave the love! **

* * *

Vanessa had to admit, Andrew 'Ace McKenzie was attractive. Women fawned over him. He was a detective and ever since he saw her at a crime scene some months ago, he'd been asking her out. He gave off the vibe that he was the determined type- maybe stubborn like her as well. Nessa could tell he was the type that set his eyes on something and worked to get it. When he did, he would take care of it more than he did himself. She had to admit though, he was also a pretty good guy. Which was really rare these days. 

Looking over at Lara, who mouthed _'Give the guy a chance. ' _Sighing, ' It didn't hurt to try', she thought as she looked back at Ace. To be honest, Ace would be the perfect guy. He could make any girl happy, yet Vanessa had not felt that connection when he spoke to her. Yes, she liked him as a person because he had some good traits, but she could not feel anything more towards him. And she didn't know why. Ace was polite and handsome, sweet and selfless, everything a woman would look for. Everything she did like in a person, and she just couldn't see herself with him. That didn't mean she wouldn't try. 

Biting the inside of her lip she said, " Tonight? What time exactly? "

The Detective's eyes seem to widen. "Really? Wait- you're agreeing? " 

"Yeah, " she laughed.

"Um, great! Can eight-thirty do? "

"That'd be great. " 

"Oh, wow. I- I was kinda expecting you to turn me down- but this is great. So, tonight? "

"Yeah, sorry about all of that. " she chuckles, feeling a little bad, "I hope I didn't come off as bitchy. " 

"Uhh, Ness, no, that's fine- you weren't bitchy, just, thanks for giving me a chance. I can promise that you won't regret it," he assured her and when she smiled, he smiled. Dimples and all. God, why couldn't she like that? 

Ace gave a nervous laugh, before leaving, he gave her a small wave.   
  
  


" Ohhh! You have a date! " Lara exclaimed. "Ace is so fine!!" Lara did a soft whistle as she fanned herself. 

'Yay,' Vanessa thought to herself. This date would be a one-time thing. She had to be honest and tell Ace that she wasn't looking for love in her life as yet. Yes, Andrew was a nice guy and she would be lying if he wasn't attractive. She wanted to give him a chance, however, this would end as all the others had. Awfully, because she always put her job and family first or was not interested any more after a few weeks of dating. It wasn't the guys, they had all been gentlemen, the three she had dated in her adulthood. But, she didn't fawn over them as normal women with their partners. Plus, it never led to sex. They were all suggestive and patient, but she couldn't _get into it_. She just never felt the thrill of it. 

Maybe it was wrong to pity him but, she knew that this would end. Even though Ace worked like her. Always on the go. And he was different. He just gave her a comforting feeling whenever he was near. He wasn't a pervert and didn't pursue just sex. He seemed entirely interested in her, all-round. However, she was unsure about how to approach a relationship, knowing how all the rest had ended. She had been focused on her work and her family or simply did not have time for relationships. And if she were ever in one, it never lasted long because she was either busy or distant. Truth be told, Nessa just could not connect with them, she hoped it would be different with Ace. She did have a second thought, that maybe she should put some work into it and try. Maybe they'll work out. Maybe she was just second-guessing this as she did with everything, maybe, Ace was the one and they would live happily ever after.

With her luck, maybe, was right.   
  
  


When work was over at four, Nessa found herself standing in front of her closet, with no clue what to wear for her date tonight. She hadn't been on a date in a while. For years now, and yes she had planned to let Ace off gently, she wanted to at least look like she wasn't regretting the date. Ace was a nice guy and would understand. Hopefully, that's if it goes well tonight. Nessa groaned, already lost and fell back into her bed. The sheets that surrounded her were light blue, similar to the walls of her bedroom. The closet that was in front of her bed, was pushed into the wall. To the right of it, another room opened up to the bathroom. The apartment she rented in was quaint and affordable, with a spare bedroom and bath, a cute living room and fully applianced kitchen that led onto a small patio. She lived alone within walking distance from work.

Nessa bit her finger. She really needed help. Expert help.   
So, calling up her closest and best friend was the best idea possible.  
  
  


"Hi, Lil sis! " Announced Amelia on speaker. She was probably driving. 

"Hey, Ames. " Nessa bit the inside of her lip. " Where are you? "

"I'm heading over to your place right now, what's up? " 

"That's great, I need help. I have a date tonight. "

"What- wait, really!? Oh my God! " Amelia asked, clearly shocked. "Since when? I mean, who is he? "

"His name is Andrew and he's a Detective," Nessa replies. "He's been asking for a while now, actually." 

"This is great!" Ame exclaimed. "I'll be at your place soon." 

"Thanks, see you. "   
  
  


When the call ended, Vanessa smiled at the screen. Ame was her stepsister, her step mother's daughter. Rick and Simone had married when the girls were new teens. However, Ame was older than her by a few years, but that did not stop their bond. They didn't know each other that much and wasn't best friends until they realized their similar likes. The girls grew to be the strongest of sisters and best friends. Amelia was Nessa's inspiration in a time where she had needed it and when Vanessa was young. Having only recently learned that her mother had abandoned her, Amelia was there for her. Picking up the pieces a woman she had never met, left behind. Amelia was at the door in ten minutes. She grinned slyly as Nessa opens the door. Nessa did the same for her big sister. 

Amelia Charles was at the apartment within ten minutes. "Hey," she winked, inviting herself in. "So, where do we start?" 

Ame was an inch or two taller than Ness and had straight black hair that fell past her shoulders. Forest green eyes highlighted by thick lashes and marked brows. A Trauma Surgeon from the Avera Heart Hospital while she lived in South Dakota. She usually came down to visit for a week every now and then. With a boss attitude and blunt when she was ready, she was not to be taken lightly. Amelia had spent years studying to be a Surgeon and was great at it, loved it even as she liked to help people, although Nessa felt like she shouldn't have wasted her writing talents. She used to love reading Ame's books. Her sister had a passion for imagination and was going to pursue Writing when she just decided to help others instead. Maybe, it was selfish to say, but Nessa didn't mind her helping others. She hadn't written a book for some years though. It was still some nice memories. 

"Hmm. Your closet is worse than a man's and that's saying something. I bet your dad has more stylish clothes than you. " 

Nessa scoffed. "That's only because he's married to your mother."  
  
  


"Point taken." Ame's mom was very stylish.

" Nessa? " Ames said, suddenly serious. "You sure you want to do this? You're not really the type to date or settle down and something tell me that what this 'Andrew' guy is looking for. " 

Vanessa smiled at her sister, thinking about it all, "I'm not positive. And I would really like to give him a chance. To be honest, I'm going to tell him that this won't work out. I know how the others ended. " 

Ames sighed. "Okay then," she pulled out a short blue dress. "Then how about this? " 

* * *

Ace waited after knocking. He had been so anxious for tonight's date. He hadn't been on one in some years. He was never really interested in dating until Vanessa. All the women he had dated he could never connect with. It wasn't their fault, he just never felt anything more than friendship with them. They were pleasant and even beautiful, but he couldn't even like them more than he had already. The four he dated never ended well. All because he was so focused on either his work and not enough on his 'girlfriend'. Now, with Vanessa, it was very different. He finally felt that attraction he was supposed to with a woman. It was more than that though, she was generally nice.

It wasn't long before Nessa opened the door- 

" Wow..."   
  
  


Ace swallowed.   
Vanessa was beautiful. The dress she wore hugged her curves perfectly and her hair was braided in one. Her cheeks were rosy pink and   
  
  


Nessa flushed. " Uhh. I guess I look good? " 

"Yeah, you look incredible. " He said to himself, which she heard and smiled sweetly.

'Radiant,' he thought. Nodding like a fool. He smiled and present the bouquet of flowers he'd bought for her. 

"Oh, wow. Thank you. These are gorgeous. I'll put these away." Taking the flowers inside, she came back with her purse. "Ready to go? "

"Yeah. You? " 

"Born ready. "   
  
  


Yeah, of course, you are.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Two wolves raced through the thicket of trees. The silver wolf was in the lead but, not for long. The Black wolf caught up with ease and passed him swiftly. Bracing themselves for breaking the border between human and inhuman territory, the wolves leapt through the borderline.   
  
  


Paws softened their land, bodies fit and regal, the larger wolves made absolutely no sound as the ran, fur bristling with the wind. Shining in the moonlight, sweat trickling down the muscles of his legs. Stopping in a plain of grass, the wolves circled each other. A single house was in the middle of the plain. Nathaniel was the first to shift. His body shrunk and shed it's fur till a man took form. His bones shifting and body covered in skin.   
  


Nathaniel Lycidius was six feet and seven inches in this form. Much like his father before him, he carried himself with a deadliness that was not to be approached.   
However, in this skin, he was still as strong. He was pure muscle and power. Black clothing covered his body as he walked down the alley. He had black, thick hair that had some strands falling forward on his forehead. His shoulders were broad, legs so long, he was built taller than any male both, human and Inhuman. Actually, he moved much like the predator he was, a wolf in the sheep's clothing, beneath hard snarl, sharp fangs for weapons, those shoulders rolling with his hair. Head-turning, neon blue eyes scanning his surroundings.   
  
  


His nose could pick up scents from days ago. Ears caught every sound easily. If he wanted to, he could wipe out everything in his path. But, as one wise man once said, with great power comes even greater responsibility. He had gained control of his powers and channelled them easily. He used hid power for good and the protection of his people. For aeons, Shifters have watched the humans, in the darkness of their covens and safe havens. He'd watched them destroy, build and destroy themselves, just to start all over again. Then, they pollute the earth like a virus. They couldn't thrive in peace and raped and abused their kin, having no remorse for their own. Damn things were worse than rats. Fortunately, for humans, they carried a part in the food chain and ecosystem. Killing them would break that balance and most likely upset the Gods.   
  
  


Lucky them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *


	4. PT.3

Part Three

* * *

  
The drive to Olive Garden was quiet and the air in the car made Nessa feel nervous. Though the dress she wore was quite freeing and the windows were down, she still felt cold as her stomach tightened. Ace drove silently beside her, his knuckles pale as he gripped the steering wheel fiercely. She sat against smooth leather seats of the sleek Camero, the seatbelt hugging her safely and strong clean car scent was nostalgic. Yes, she was immediately appreciative of the vehicle's beauty, yet that did not fight her fears for tonight.  
  
  
Her sister had done a bang-up job of preparing her for the date. It was just, Nessa felt like she would ultimately screw this up. She wasn't given enough time to dwell on the possibilities, as Andrew found a parking spot near the diner. Olive Garden was a great choice and in her comfort zone. She wouldn't have to be someone she's not here and could let her guard slightly down. Plus, she was actually glad that Ace didn't waste too much money on her. She wasn't that type of girl. Her father had raised her to be grateful and more appreciative of things, so, she began to take a liking to simple things, once it consisted of her family and friends. And once Vanessa had a pencil and paper, there wasn't a lot else that could be done to please her.

Ace took off the Camero and got out, going around the front to come at her door to open it for her, like a true gentleman. She would have preferred to get it done herself, however, Amelia made her promise to give Ace a try. Ace put his arm out for her and she gave a giggle, before sliding her hand into his. She took a moment to admire him. He had dressed up nicely for tonight, in a suit jacket over a plain white shirt and suit slacks. His red hair was brushed nicely and fell on his forehead. It wasn't too fancy, yet stylish at the same time. The Detective led her through the doors into the sparkling Diner. 

There weren't many people, just some more couples on dates- not that they were a couple- and a family or two having a nice meal. Olive Garden in Lincoln had smooth charcoal tiled walls, contrasted nicely with bright lights and smooth, cream seatings. The tables were a soft brown in colour and had cute little napkin dispensers on each. A waiter brought them to the table quickly and Andrew pulled a seat for her, she thanked him before sitting. Nessa sat as the waiter listed tonight's speciality before handing them both thick menus and heading off to the next table. Vanessa laughed nervously as she chose something to start talking about.

It seemed they both had that idea and spoke simultaneously. "So...What drove you to be a reporter? " 

"So, a Detective, huh?"

They stumbled over the words and then chuckled. Ace leaned back, "Uh, you first please."

Ah, dinner talk. She could do that.

" Um, well to answer your question, " She starts. "I-i had other talents but, didn't really get anywhere with it. " 

"Like what? " Ace asked, his eyes just seemed to glow in the lighting.

"Uh, I'm good at art. "

"Really, I would have never guessed. What do you- paint, draw..?"

"A bit of everything actually. "

A waitress suddenly showed up and Vanessa thanked God. After placing their orders, Nessa decided to ask him a couple of things.

"So, why'd you become a Detective?"

Ace leaned back into his seat. " My mom. "

One of Ness' brows rose and Ace continued, his voice a little distant as he spoke. "My mom was a big-city cop. She would sometimes take me to work with her and I'd ride with her in the cop car." He chuckled softly. "Anyway, after that I knew want I wanted to do with my life." 

"What about your dad? " She asked, curious. 

Ace shook his head, "Never met him. " 

Damn, now she felt bad. She knew she never heard of his father nor she had ever seen him around. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"Nah, it's okay. " She was glad he dismissed it, yet she felt a little awkward after asking that. Well, it wasn't like she could be blamed for that, she didn't know and it was part of the date to get to know the other.

Vanessa smiled sadly. "But, I think I know how you feel. I never met my real mother. "

Andrew nodded slightly, then said softly."Two peas in a pod are we."

Nessa gave a weak smile, what a thing to have a common and she was so scared to attend this date. Afraid that it wouldn't work out and it would just be an awkward evening of eating and heading home to work. She wanted to know more, especially about how Ace felt about not knowing his father but, that would be too much on the first date. As much as she liked the guy, she didn't want to chase him off with her interrogations. 

Ugh, she blamed her Dad.   
  
  
  


* * *

  
Ace should have known that the date would have been this great. Honestly, he was beginning to think that he might have fallen for Vanessa and why wouldn't he? She was just the perfect woman tonight, her eyes sparkling when he told her childhood stories and her cheeks rosy from laughter. How he was a mischievous little shit with a fire in his eyes and dirty crimson hair. Then, she'd gotten to tell him about herself, like when he used to draw and paint, how it used to help her and how she gave it up to make a living. He learnt that she'd chosen journalism because her sister had been an inspiration. As she spoke, it was with s much life and love, that he couldn't help the swell in his heart. He really hoped that she'd feel something for him. He just felt like he had this connection to her that he could not explain. Maybe it was just the way she was. Independent and courageous. Or something else, whatever it was he wouldn't mind.

"Why'd you decide to go out with me now? " Andrew asked and winced.

Vanessa paused and looked up from eating. She wiped her lips before speaking. " I guess it's because I think you're persistent and you're a good guy. Which is very rare these days. "

They both laughed.

'Wow, even her laugh is perfect. He could listen to that all day.'

_Obsessive much?_

Shut up.

Nessa suddenly blushed.

"What? What is it? " Ace asked.

" Um, what you said..."

Andrew frowned. "What did I say? "

"You complimented my laugh. "

Ace leaned back and nervously chuckled. "Hah, that was supposed to be in my head. "

Nessa shook her head. "I don't mind the thinking out loud. "

Shit.

What was this feeling, like he had known her for ages? He was so comfortable with her. And she was such a good soul to be around with her beautiful laughter and bright blue eyes. She was just something rare and someone you could trust. 

Yep, he fell. And fallen hard, too.

The rest of the dinner went by peacefully. He went on about him meeting his best friend and he listened to her talk about her Family; her kind Stepmom and cool dad, with her sarcastic older sister. She laughed at the memories and he couldn't help but, smile. They were about to start dessert when Andrew's phone went off. 

* * *

The King of Werewolves and his Right hand, were making their way back to the Coven. Walking through an abandoned alleyway that they travelled through many times afore while the moon was nearly at her peak, bright and a guardian through the night. The chill of the cool air brushed against their skin, Nathaniel's hair bristled from the wind.

Nathaniel," Sylver said behind him. "You smell that, don't you." 

The King knew it wasn't a question.

"Of course I do." He replied. "It's annoying. "  
  


"Just what I wanted to hear," 

In high speed, Sylvester spun around and pulled out a pale skin human with grey-brown eyes from behind the dumpster. Soulless eyes. A normal person would've never seen or heard him. But, they were far from normal. The exhor, a soulless human in its late twenties, dropped the weapon as Sylver tightened his grip on its throat. The soulless was weaker than average. A youngling. He couldn't yet, control his power nor did he seem to have any training in the tracking of his enemies.

The simpleton. 

"Kill him, your Majesty? " Sly asked.

"Yes," Nathaniel said, not turning around. "So, we can move on. " 

"Good." Sylver purred, his eyes glowing and dilated in the night. "But, I have some questions for it. "

"What for? " 

"He was following us," Sly spat. The soulless clawed at Sylver's hand and gasped for breath. "He'll have some valuable information. "

Sly grinned and slammed the exhor into the wall. "Now, let's play nice and answer all my questions." Sylver extended his claws and pressed onto the Exhor's neck. "Nod your head if you agree. "

The soulless struggled but when Sylver squeezed he stilled and, forced itself to nod.

"Good boy, " loosening his grip, Sly let the soulless breath a bit. "First, who sent you? "

"I'm not telling you shit! " The exhor barked, eyes determined. 

Night could tell Sylvester's patience was wearing thin and it was proven when the male unheated his claws and sunk into the soulless' neck. 

" Dex" The exhor gasped, eyes widened with fear. "He...sent me to ...patrol the a-area and if I spotted any werewolves, I...was to track them... "

" What is your name? " Sly asked the soulless. 

The boy hissed, "As if I'll tell you, motherfucking mutts!" 

Sly gave a growl that vibrated and he radiated fury. His grip tightened on the boy's neck and he pulled him to his face before slamming him against the wall. The body cried out and coughed the black fluid up. 

"Tell me or I'll make your death incredibly painful, boy!"

_"_ J-jimmy Save. " The exhor rasped.

Sylvester raised an eyebrow, glancing at his king.****

"You know what to do Sylvester; Kill the youngling."

Sylvester grinned. "That's more like it. "

The boy whispered and begged for mercy but Sylvester snarled lowly, "Your kind didn't show her mercy." And then snapped the soulless' neck. 

The body going still. But that was not the end. He ripped the head off the corpse and black liquid spewed from its neck as the body fell and Sly dropped the head. The corpse would eventually dissolve. Night had known who Sylvester was referring to and watched as Sylver gained his calm composure once again. The Beta only ever was this bloodthirsty when he was Hunting. It was his way to release his rage and sorrow. And Nathaniel understood where he stood, of it were him, though, he would surely not have the strength that Sylver had to continue on. Even, like this.

Nathaniel supposed that he had no remorse for the dead Exhor was far from being human and he wasn't. He was all predator and Inhuman but, he was not inhumane. The soulless choose his path when he sold his soul to the enemy and there was nothing he could do for that but, end his life there and then. Or he'd live his life as a slave to the Gysen's whims. He technically did the poor soulless favour. The two predators went in search of their prey as the night grew harsh and cold. They were on a hunt just as the moon peeked through the clouded sky and the smell of rain was fresh in the cool air. The night, as peacefully as it was supposed to be, well, for however long that lasted as the wolves stalked the dark.

~

Materializing inside the coven, the King was greeted by his kin. The warriors had taken note of what they found and then retreated to the Kingdom of vampires. The coven country was vast lands protected by the King's power. The beautiful sanctuary was hidden for centuries from the likes of humanity and the slayers. Although the slayers could enter because they weren't human the Coven was still a risk for them to attack. He was not one to risk his people's lives, and what he had found in that human worship centre was enough to have him on edge. Could it be? He had to measure his means cautiously and take this up with the axiom including, the gracious Queen of Vampires, Cassandra Luxor. If this brought upon a new War, Night would have to retaliate and he hated to do such.


	5. PT.4

Part Four

* * *

Andrew and Nessa ate over simple conversation until his phone vibrated. He wanted to curse. He had been clear to Dom that he didn't want to be disturbed tonight. He tried to ignore it, and then he got a bunch of messages. He groaned and finally checked his phone. On his screen, in the little inbox, there were several messages from Dom and his Cheif Phillip. Ace almost dropped his phone. Of course, on the date he'd been planning for, someone decides to burn another church down. Andrew let out that curse he was holding back, surprising Vanessa. She sat up and gave a worried look.

"Is everything alright? " She asked.

"The St Micheal's church was burnt down. " He told her softly.

"Oh my God, that's the second one. Its a pattern? "

"I'm not sure, thankfully, however, no-one died this time. " He looked down at the screen, "But I have to go. "

"Oh, sure. " She waves a waitress over and cleans her face gracefully.

"You're not mad? "

"I won't be if you let me tag along, "

...

"Are you serious?" Ace asked he paced outside of Olive Garden. 

His best friend and work partner, Dominic replied. "No, I frickin' made this shit up. What the hell do you think I do in my free time, Drew? "

Even hearing it a second time he still couldn't bring himself to believe it. Who would do such a thing? Burning down a church? At first glance, everyone guessed it was an accident, until an anonymous person gave them the Call early the next morning, claiming to have seen men leave the church. They then looked at camera surveillance from a nearby building that happened to catch two shadowy figures walking to the back of the Church. They were damn tall from what they could tell and they weren't able to get clear looks of their faces before or after they lit the church up, with Father Bane inside, labelling this as a murder case. Nearly everyone went to the churches around here and there wasn't a person that this town didn't know. So, who would do that? 

"Do you have any clues to who did it? " Andrew asked.

"No, right now we're still trying to get rid of the remaining fire. Last witnesses said that two mysterious-looking guys were lurking around then they went inside the church. That's all we know, for now. "

Fuck, the same bastards from before.

"So, I'm guessing that Phillips wants me there. "

"Yeah, and there's more. " Nic paused. "There's a chance that the church might have a hidden lab too. "

Ace stopped. "Jesus..."

"By the looks of things I doubt we'll get any remains. "

Andrew cursed. "I'll be there, give me fifteen. "

"Deal, and no longer. Chief is not pleased. "

Ace ended the call. And couldn't help but think about it. Who would light up a church with someone in it? What did those labs mean? In all his years of service, Andrew had never seen anything like this. The church was kinda situated in a secluded area, not many people living around it for a ten-minute drive at most. This was going to be a tough one. Rumours were already spreading, saying that there may be a cult activity, the Mayor and the Cheif of Police, Phillips tried to keep the public calm and updated when the first fire happened. Ace wasn't so sure how people would react to finding that this was a pattern. Did father Bain have anyone that held grudges against him? If so, what did he do to have been killed? What was he thinking? Everyone adored father. He was good man, kind and generous. He'd helped a lot of people over the years.

Going back inside, he met Nessa at the table.

"Vanessa, I'm so sorry. " He apologized as he sat.

"It's fine. " She said and smiled. "You can make it up to me by taking you with me. "

Ace chuckled. "You sure? " 

She nodded and took out a small band, hooking her hair in one ponytail. "Positive. "

...

The drive to the church, well what was left of the church, was fast. From the distance, Andrew and Vanessa could spot flashing lights from the police cars and the fire engines, with dark smoke rising into the sky. There was no possible way of hiding this from the public. People were gathered around the yellow tape and other officers on duty tried their best to keep the civilians calm. Pulling up, Ace and Ness took in the chaos before they jumped out the Chevy. There was barely anything left of the church, as St Micheal had been fairly old. Ashen rumble and smokey wood sat around. Who could do this? 

Ace went straight to another officer. " What do we have, Dominic?" 

"Nothing, " The dark-haired officer answered. Soft brown eyes worried as he looked over at the remainings of the church. 

Nessa frowned. "That can't be." 

The two looked at her. The cop, Dominic, scanned her up and down then something flickered across his face before it was quickly covered up and Nic playfully punched Ace in his arm.

Andrew gave him a quick glare. "What she said. Anyway, you seriously haven't found anything? "

"Nope, nothing. Whoever did this covered their tracks. They're pretty good at what they do,"

Ace cursed. "Can I take a look? "

"Knock yourself out. We haven't found anything, what makes you think you can. Phillips said he'd be closing the area soon, so hurry up. " 

"I'll come with, " Nessa imputed. 

Crossing the police tape, Ace grabbed a flashlight, with Vanessa behind him. She seemed to be scanning the remains. Ash, dust and what remained from the wood and concrete. Ace kicked up a piece of wood, he coughed once the smoke got him.

"Are you okay? " Vanessa asked. Her voice further away.

"Yeah, just the dust-"

Ace stopped himself and looked back down. The wood creaked beneath him. His eyes widened and before he could move, the floor sunk, taking him into the darkness underneath it.  
  


...

Andrew woke up, dimly hearing voices in the darkness. 

_Where the hell was he? _

Groaning, he found the light and sat up.

"Ace?! Ace!! "

" Andy! Andrew! Andrew?!"

  
_Vanessa? Dominic?_

"I'm fine! Just get me out of here. "

He heard Nic laugh, a weak and nervous one, but a laugh nonetheless. "Well done, _mi_ _amigo_. We should've sent you earlier. "

"Shut up! " He shouted. "What is this?"

"Ace?" Nessa said from above. "Are you okay? What's down there? " 

Andrew looked around. Fuck, this was the lab. This was what they were looking for. And all it did was give him more questions than answering the ones he had. He scanned his surroundings. The place felt humid and there was a soft trickle of water coming from somewhere. His eyes quickly adjusted and he could make out bars and a wooden table. The area wasn't too large, estimated to be large enough for two very large vehicles to fit not counting the cells spaces. The bars were iron and sturdy, the walls of the cells were big cobblestone that dripped water in the quiet. The desk was in as poor condition as the chair that sat beside it. A melted candlestick stuck to the damp wood, with a few crisps remainings of burnt paper.

"I found the lab, I guess. "

There was some silence that gave Ace the feeling that Nick and Nessa were both as shocked as he was.   
  


"Anything useful that we can take? " Dominic asked. 

"Hold on!"

Ace walked up the table. Taking up the cracked tube, he inspected it. The liquid inside had a weird blue- silver glow, unlike anything he had ever seen-

  
Ugh!

It smelt horrible. He covered his hand with the cloth of his arm and dropped it immediately when it burned through the fabric.

"What the fuck?! "

Why were these things down here? What's going on?

"Ace?! "Dominic panicked. 

"I'm fine! "

Andrew glanced at his hand, to be sure nothing had touched him. This whole situation was odd. The labs under the churches, people killing a priest, the glass burning through the cloth and then there was that unknown substance.

_What the fuck was going on? _

_Why is this place under a church?_

* * *

_The female entered her quarters silently. A silk dress hugged her body beneath the robe that hid her elegance. _

_Validity, the Saya of her werewolf race raised __and_ _bred the finest females whom were used for blood or mating. She was supposed to be a symbol of some sort. One of purity and loyalty to her kin. __That was her duty since birth. Which was why she had to give up many dreams and futures. __Validity made her way to the mirror, locking the door with her mind powers, she revealed herself. __Straight blonde hair fell past her shoulders to the small of her back. Thick lashes highlighted obsidian eyes. Flawless and fair skin with high cheeks and full lips, this was her reflection. Yet, it was not who she was. _

_Who she wished to be. _   
  


_Sitting gracefully, she looked into the transcendent mirror. _   
  


_"Show me her, " _

_ The mirror warped at her command and a vision spawned. The image projected was of her only young; a half breed living with the likes of humans. _ _Validity smiled sadly. She craved to hold her young once more, to feel that love when she had first hold her. _ _Her babe had been so precious, so innocent to the world. _ _Validity promised to be there for her babe. However, had a duty and was pulled away from her own young and lover_ _. _ _Although not having a mother, the babe grew healthy and strong will dawned her. She was kind and generous with a curiosity that was taken from her father. _

_Her father, her lover, Dearest Izedore and Tatania, she would kill to see her lover again. To hear his laugh and feel his skin. To breathe in his scent and fall asleep beside him as they used to. _ _Alas_ _, that could not be. After all, her young was to stay in the human world away from the dangers of the Exhors and besides. _ _Humankind could not be trusted with this great knowledge. _  
  
  


_"What is her future? " She asked the mirror. _   
  
  


_The image changed and what was shown had Validity jumping out of her chair, knocking it over and rushing out the room. _

* * *

Sylver pushed opened the big stone door. His eyes adjusted to the darkroom instantly. He knew where he was and he didn't need to take in the cobblestone walls nor inhale the reeking scent of _Soulles_s. He walked forward, his black boots gripping the wet stone. Shifting of chains dangled in the room and he crossed decayed bodies that didn't survive the torture. The _Elder_, however, would survive longer and perhaps spill some insights into what was to come of their alliance with the Local kind. The _Elder, _he admitted, was strong and tight-lipped, it wouldn't last long for him if he did not cooperate. Sylvester really didn't have the patience for that shit and would get his answers, no matter what. 

Plus, it was also a way to vent out his frustration onto the _soulless _bitch. And a quicker way of getting the info he so craved.   
  
  


The Beta growled at the sight afor him. The _Elder Soulles_s, was chained with silver, his hands hung in fatigue. His peppered hair falling forward, his eyes squeezed shut and bruised brightly due to his pale skin. Black blood stained his mouth and fell from his lips, leaked from wounds that would kill a normal being. He had not screamed when his flesh was pierced, had not flinched when Sly's fist met his stomach, no, they could only hurt when you got beneath their skin.   
  


You had to cut them open, take their vital parts out. Like the heart. Or the brain. Their bodies really wouldn't last long without them and it was the only weakness they had. _Elder_s, fortunately, lasted longer than the average _Soulless_, because of their harder lives. So, they didn't dissect him, instead, Silver picked at his mind, that fleshy muscle in his cranium, until he wept and spasmed.   
  
  


The most fun he'd have a while. Truly.   
  
  


Sylver's eyes gleamed and his slapped the pale man's face, not too hard, just enough to wake him up with a start. His eyes snapped open and the chains squeaked, he glanced around, as if it was a shocker that he was still here. Sly leaned forward and the man stilled, meeting his stare. The stench of fear wafting up the Shifter's nose and making his pulse race.   
  
  
  
  
  


**"Wanna play some more? "**

* * *

Twitter- jazaminelake

Instagram- jazaminelake


End file.
